Indissociables
by Kokoroyume
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Harry passe sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais, ce soir, la vie du survivant est à nouveau menacée, ainsi que la paix au sein de l'école et celle de l'un de ses plus sombres occupants...  Ne prend pas en compte les tomes/films 6/7


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à JKR_

_Note : J'avoue, je n'écris plus des masses en ce moment, je vacille entre les fandoms, poursuis des traductions Star Trek... mais les idées sont toujours là ! Reste à leur donner forme...  
>Bref, voici un petit OS qui traîne depuis très (très) longtemps sur mon pc et qui, je l'espère, pourra faire un peu patienter ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fics ^^'<em>

_Pas de remarques particulières sur ce texte, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un slash, que la fin peut être un peu frustrante dans son genre et que le sujet a déjà été maintes fois réutilisé, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant ;)_

Mise en situation : Ne prends pas en compte la plupart des évènements du tome 6 et 7. Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry à la fin de sa sixième année, il est maintenant en septième. Dumbledore a été gravement atteint par un sort durant la bataille finale. Rogue n'a jamais levé sa baguette contre Albus.

**Indissociables**

Cela devait forcément être inscrit quelque part dans ses gènes.

Comment expliquer autrement qu'il se retrouve dans une situation si périlleuse, là, juste à l'abri des regards mais bel et bien sur le territoire de Poudlard et même pas dans la Forêt Interdite ? Et il n'était même pas vraiment dans son tort. La visite avait peut-être été un peu plus longue que prévue cependant McGonagall en personne lui avait donné l'autorisation de se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une façon aussi… aussi _stupide_ alors qu'il avait défait Voldemort seulement quelques mois auparavant !

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda autour de lui, sans jamais lâcher la créature qui lui faisait face du regard, et se demandant quelle était la meilleure tactique à adopter. Il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour s'en défaire dès qu'elle attaquerait. Il allait appeler à l'aide, quelqu'un – Hagrid, Rusard, ou même Rogue, pourquoi pas – l'entendrait bien et viendrait-

Aucun cri ne put jamais lui échapper ; la femme, blonde, élancée et à la longue robe de sorcière, avait déjà planté ses crocs dans sa gorge. La terreur ainsi que la douleur qui l'envahirent le pétrifièrent sur place. Bien qu'il tenait sa baguette en main, il était absolument incapable de s'en servir tant la force que le vampire exerçait sur ses bras était écrasante. Ses sens étaient affectés très rapidement et, bientôt, même le bruit écœurant de son sang se faisant tirer hors de son corps et le corps froid de cette horrible créature lui furent presque imperceptibles.

Non. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, il n'avait pas à disparaître de cette façon sans même avoir l'occasion de se défendre !

Se vider de son sang de cette manière était une sensation effroyable et ses muscles hurlaient de douleur alors qu'il tentait de lever sa baguette qui voulait s'échapper de ses doigts mais qu'il retenait avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. S'il devait accomplir un autre exploit un jour, c'était maintenant. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Il devait parvenir à lancer ce sort informulé, chargé de la plus grande puissance dont il était capable, en dépit du fait qu'il était maintenant persuadé qu'il était sourd et aveugle.

Il se concentra et se concentra durant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Rien ne se passa. Puis une chaleur brûlante effleura son corps, son visage et il s'écroula. Il songea vaguement qu'il aurait dû essayer de ramper pour s'éloigner du vampire mais en fût incapable et sombra dans les ténèbres sans même une dernière pensée.

HPHPHPHPHP

Rien qu'un tas de cendres.

Harry se tenait debout devant les restes de son assaillante, encore sonné à l'idée qu'il l'avait détruite mais également encore un peu perturbé par le fait que seules quelques secondes de plus auraient suffit à faire de lui sa victime. Il était encore légèrement désorienté et la tête lui tournait. Cependant, il aurait été étonnant qu'il se sente en parfaite forme après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers l'école.

Pourquoi ce vampire, bien trop âgée pour même faire partie des élèves, avait pu se rapprocher si près de Poudlard ? Était-ce parce que Dumbledore continuait de s'affaiblir jour après jour ?

Sans doute.

Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à ses professeurs… mais il le ferait demain, lorsqu'il se serait un peu reposé.

Son nom de survivant faisait une nouvelle fois sens. Bien des vampires buvaient le sang de leur victime jusqu'à en être rassasié puis leur brisait la nuque afin de pouvoir s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire face plus tard à un « nouveau-né » animé par la vengeance. Il avait empêché cette femme d'aller jusqu'au bout de son repas, heureusement pour lui. Et il s'en était sorti presque indemne.

Sauf… sauf qu'il avait faim. Normal après tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il aurait sans doute dû aller voir Pomfresh en premier lieu mais il doutait que le repos serait encore la première option une fois qu'elle aurait compris à quoi il venait d'échapper.

Retourner au dortoir gryffondor, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Ron gardait toujours quelques sucreries là-bas. Et c'était toujours mieux que de croiser Dobby qui paniquerait certainement en voyant son état.

Du sucre… n'était toutefois pas vraiment ce dont il avait faim. Eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance, lorsqu'il trouverait Ron, il pourrait sans aucun doute assouvir sa faim.

Harry s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et se reposa quelques secondes contre un mur.

Sa manière de formuler cette dernière pensée l'avait fortement dérangé.

Il avait faim, c'était normal. Mais… de quoi ?

Il essaya de s'éclaircir l'esprit, ce qui lui semblait de plus en plus difficile ; il se força pourtant à réfléchir en se détournant de cette envie de plus en plus dévorante de manger.

Qu'avaient-ils appris sur les vampires jusqu'à présent ?

Soudain, une expression stupéfaite se peint sur son visage ; il s'en souvenait clairement.

Lorsque la soif du vampire était satisfaite et que la proie était laissée livrée à elle-même, deux situations pouvaient se produire : elle succombait, terrassée par une violente anémie, ou… Ou les substances libérées dans son sang, lors de la dernière gorgée bue par le vampire, s'activaient et un nouveau vampire voyait le jour. Bien sûr, tout cela était théorique, il n'y avait jamais eu de réel témoin pour confirmer les faits mais…

Le gryffondor se sentit envahit par une terrifiante panique. Est-ce que c'était pour cela – pour le sang – qu'il se dirigeait avec autant d'empressement vers les dortoirs ? Pour tuer Ron ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Oui, son cœur battait. Alors il n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose dans le monde des sorciers ? Pour les moldus cela aurait été une preuve tangible… certainement pas pour un sorcier. On en connaissait si peu sur les vampires – et sur leur jeunesse pour être plus précis. A quel moment exact passaient-ils d'humain à 'mort-vivant' ? Même leurs cours étaient très vagues à ce sujet et ne les laissaient qu'avec un ensemble de présomptions.

Se changeait-il en vampire ? L'était-il déjà ? Avait-il vraiment vaincu cette créature lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard ?

Harry se laissa glisser vers le sol, s'accroupissant, serrant ses bras autour de son ventre. Il avait si faim… Sa gorge était si sèche…. Et toutes ces odeurs si agréables qui venaient taquiner ses narines…

Il balança sa tête en arrière et laissa son crâne se cogner deux ou trois fois contre le mur. Ca ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il ne sentait même pas la moindre douleur. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'un peu de pierre s'en était détaché sous le choc.

Que devait-il faire ? Fuir ? Prendre le risque d'aller voir Ron pour lui demander conseil ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que d'en faire sa première proie ? Hermione saurait mieux que faire dans une telle situation. Mais le risque était le même.

Le jeune sorcier pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes, sentant son pouls y battre.

Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Dumbledore, pas alors que le directeur était si faible, mourant. Pomfresh, McGonagall ? Mais auraient-elles seulement une seconde pensée avant de se débarrasser de lui ? Si une seule chose avait été sans équivoque dans leurs cours c'était bien qu'aucun vampire – sans exception – n'était digne de confiance ; la première directive si vous en rencontriez un était de fuir, la seconde était de le détruire. Il était presque aussi certain qu'aucun remède ne pourrait influer sur son état.

- Potter.

Il releva la tête d'un mouvement sec. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience de l'obscurité qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que la baguette illuminée par un Lumos n'arrive dans son champ de vision. Et il était tellement perturbé et instable qu'il n'avait même pas senti l'approche de l'homme en robes noires et à la voix sévère.

- Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? vint la question tranchante.

- Je suis… j'ai rendu visite à Dumbledore…, répondit-il avec hésitation, se rendant compte que l'odeur du sang était maintenant si forte qu'il luttait pour rester cohérent.

- Il est une heure du matin, je doute fortement que le Directeur vous ait retenu si longtemps, Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-il avec un mauvais rictus. Maintenant dîtes-moi la vraie raison pour laquelle vous rôdez ici à une telle heure. Aussi encensé que vous pouvait l'être à l'heure actuelle, vous restez un élève de cette école et vous devez vous plier au règlement au même titre que les autres, lui assena-t-il avec sa froideur inquisitrice coutumière.

Seulement, à cet instant, les discours habituels de Rogue n'étaient pas suffisants pour détourner son attention du son puissant de ses battements de cœur réguliers.

- Potter !

Il sursauta légèrement et son regard se focalisa avec plus d'attention – mais pour une seconde seulement – sur son visage.

- J'en suis conscient, Monsieur, répondit-il finalement par automatisme mais d'une voix atone.

Il avait si faim… Mais s'attaquer à Rogue signerait sans aucun doute son arrêt de mort. Il avait beau s'être fait un devoir de le protéger en tant que fils de Lily, la menace qu'il était – ou serait sans aucun doute – serait très certainement assez pour qu'il donne un nouveau sens à ses priorités. Et puis, c'était simple, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Rogue. A personne si cela était possible.

Alors qu'Harry tentait de garder un contrôle suffisant sur lui-même, le directeur de serpentard ressentait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Il avait d'abord songé que Potter se trouvait là parce qu'il était allé folâtrer avec il ne savait quelle jeune fille mais sa première supposition n'était pas sans faille. Et, surtout, cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait encore accroupi devant lui, le regard hagard et la mine défaite. Un instant il songea vaguement à un cas de rupture, affichant un vague rictus de dégoût en apercevant vaguement une trace suspecte sur son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils et approcha davantage sa baguette de son élève qui restait immobile.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière ; Harry se releva.

L'homme gardait sa baguette tendue devant lui pour éclairer le visage familier, et pour prévenir toute attaque également.

- Vous avez été mordu, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de porter sa main à sa gorge. Il n'avait pas songé qu'elle puisse encore se voir et, en même temps qu'il y pensait, il sentit la morsure disparaître sous ses doigts. S'il avait encore eu un doute auparavant, il savait maintenant qu'il était en train de se transformer en autre chose qu'un simple sorcier ou qu'un simple humain.

Et à l'expression fermée et méfiante de Rogue, il le savait aussi.

- Ôtez votre main.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde mais lui obéit face à l'arme qui était, de son point de vue, assez menaçante.

Si cela était possible, Rogue devint plus blême encore. Difficile de douter de la nature de cette morsure lorsqu'elle disparaissait devant vos yeux.

Un long et interminable silence s'étala entre eux.

Ce fût le serpentard qui le coupa en premier.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en agitant légèrement sa baguette et en ne commençant à avancer que lorsqu'ils se situèrent à la même hauteur.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son calme ou sa docilité mais il était visiblement décidé à lui donner un sursis. Harry en ressentait un grand soulagement mais en même temps il se demandait si sa décision était la bonne car sa faim… sa faim devenait insupportable.

Il enregistra distraitement dans sa mémoire le chemin qu'ils empruntaient tout en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce besoin qui lui brulait la gorge. C'était particulièrement difficile surtout depuis que ce sang… Non.

Se concentrer sur autre chose.

Si Rogue prenait la peine de l'emmener ailleurs, et visiblement pas vers le bureau de McGonagall, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Ses connaissances sur le vampirisme devaient être plus larges qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et peut-être, peut-être se mit-il soudain à espérer, avait –il un remède de son cru capable de l'aider.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna soudain une bouffée d'espoir et son contrôle sur lui-même se resserra. S'il existait en effet une solution, lutter contre cette envie contre la nature humaine, même jusqu'à ce que la douleur en devienne abominable, prenait un sens nouveau car il y aurait une fin heureuse à cela.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce en franchissant un portrait quelconque. Rogue s'éloigna de quelques pas et lança plusieurs sorts sur la porte qu'ils venaient de passer. De très puissants sorts compris le survivant. Dans une autre situation, cela aurait pu être amusant de songer qu'il prenait de telles précautions pour lui, Harry Potter, mais ici cela ne faisait que marquer davantage la gravité de la situation.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et le jaugea du regard, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses pensées dans son expression. S'il éprouvait une quelconque crainte, il la cachait bien. Ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était plus capable d'en juger correctement. Plus les minutes passaient et plus l'obsession qu'il avait pour le sang qui circulait dans ces veines s'amplifiait. S'en était au point que presque tout ce qui était autour d'eux lui semblait fantomatique et sans reliefs. Si Rogue avait l'intention de faire quelque chose, il avait plutôt intérêt à le faire vite.

- Quand avez-vous été mordu et qu'est-il advenu de celui qui vous a fait cela ? demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai tué la femme qui m'a attaqué.

Et soudain, en prononçant cette phrase, il eut un goût amer dans la bouche. Il l'avait tuée. Plus vraiment un humain mais une créature dont il s'était néanmoins débarrassé sans plus y songé jusque là. C'était de la légitime défense, se força-t-il à se rappeler. Et puis si sa faim n'avait été ne serait qu'un peu plus grande que celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur son professeur.

- Je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement quand cela s'est produit. Deux ou trois heures peut-être ; j'ai perdu connaissance durant un certain temps.

Son aîné sembla réfléchir un instant puis il vit son regard se perdre dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, je reviens dans un instant, finit-il par dire en indiquant un fauteuil qui se trouvait face à la cheminée.

Harry acquiesça légèrement et l'observa se détourner. Avant même qu'il n'ait entamé un mouvement de départ, l'homme fit volte-face.

- Serez-vous capable de vous contrôler ou est-il nécessaire que je vous contraigne d'une quelconque manière ?

Dans un sens, il fût reconnaissant qu'il lui demande son avis. Et en même temps un peu effrayé que Rogue se montre aussi direct dans toutes ses questions, sans prendre le temps de montrer une quelconque mauvaise humeur. Une part de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il était dépassé par la situation. Cependant, il acquiesça à nouveau.

- Je serai capable de me contrôler encore un certain temps.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'installa sagement dans le fauteuil. L'homme le quitta.

Au moins, il se tenait à cette fameuse directive de « ne jamais tourner le dos à un vampire ». La pensée l'amusa légèrement et il réalisa qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus calme. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait maintenant quelqu'un pour l'aider. Ou parce que sa nature changeait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et qu'une part de lui était satisfaite de savoir qu'il avait maintenant une proie qui ne serait pas en mesure de s'échapper.

A cette dernière pensée, un frisson de peur le traversa. Sa faim commençait à lui brouiller l'esprit, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Tandis qu'Harry se demandait pendant combien de temps encore il pourrait résister à l'appel du sang, à un couloir à peine de là, le serpentard fouillait avec une certaine fébrilité sa réserve de potions.

Que diable pouvait-il faire dans une telle situation ?

Cela faisait trop longtemps. Il aurait déjà dû s'en douter lorsqu'il avait vu les marques de sa morsure disparaître en un instant. Si cela n'avait été que quelques minutes, ou quelques dizaines au pire, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose. Faire passer une potion extrêmement puissante dans son sang afin d'éradiquer ce poison. Cela n'aurait pas été sans risque et sans aucune garantie de réussite mais au moins il aurait pu faire _quelque chose_ !

Mais maintenant… maintenant c'était trop tard. Tous les changements ne s'étaient très certainement pas opérés en lui mais Harry Potter était bel et bien devenu un vampire. Pas de retour en arrière, pas de solution pour ralentir le processus. Tout ne dépendrait plus que de la compatibilité entre son sang et le poison qui l'avait infecté. Sa propre magie pourrait peut-être influer sur son évolution. Cependant, rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'il s'était déjà produit. Et, peu importait ce qu'il aurait voulu être capable de faire, il ne faisait pas exception à cet état de fait.

C'était ridicule, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Potter, sa raison lui dictait de l'éliminer sur le champ. Se débarrasser de celui qui avait triomphé du Lord Noir, rien de moins.

Ce n'était donc pas suffisant qu'il ait eu à jouer les protecteurs de l'ombre durant toutes ces années ? Que le gamin ait pu constater l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère et sa loyauté en pénétrant ses souvenirs de manière si inattendue ? Merci à Dumbledore pour avoir encouragé Potter à reprendre les leçons d'occlumencie quelques mois plutôt ; au moins, cette fois, cela avait en fin de compte donné les résultats attendus.

Mais il se perdait dans des réflexions inutiles.

Tuer Potter de sang froid n'était pas quelque chose dont il se sentait capable à l'heure actuelle. Par Merlin, il était encore innocent, n'avait visiblement attaqué personne si ce n'était cette harpie qui lui avait fait ça !

L'enfermer serait peut-être une solution. Mais combien de temps pourrait-il réellement se permettre de faire cela ? Au moins, la responsabilité de sa mort serait mise sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, il n'était pas lâche au point de prendre une telle décision, Lily ne lui aurait jamais pardonné cela.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour contrôler sa soif. Trouver un substitut aux proies que le corps du vampire n'allait sans doute pas tarder à réclamer. Peut-être une variation à la potion de régénération sanguine. Ou ce sang que les moldus utilisaient pour leurs transfusions.

Oui, c'était cela, il devait raisonner rationnellement et songer aux solutions alternatives.

Il se déplaça dans sa réserve et bougea un certain nombre de décoction. Il haït sa réaction lorsqu'il la remarqua mais ses mains tremblaient durant ses recherches.

Finalement, il la trouva, une vieille potion de régénération sanguine. La médicomagie était loin d'être son domaine principal mais au moins il avait su garder un échantillon de ce travail. Si ce breuvage avait ne serait-ce que le plus petit effet sur Potter, il aurait une base sur laquelle travailler. Peut-être le jeune homme pourrait-il même vivre normalement durant un temps. Après tout, la jeunesse d'un-

Non.

Ne pas s'aventurer si loin s'il n'avait pas au moins le début d'une solution à ce problème.

Il mit la potion dans sa poche et quitta sa réserve, passant en revue mentalement tous les breuvages qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir d'y trouver un remède qui pourrait avoir son utilité.

Lorsqu'il remit enfin les pieds dans son salon, Potter était toujours calmement installé dans son fauteuil, le regard désagréablement hagard. Il avait trop l'habitude de le voir bien conscient de son environnement pour apprécier le visage qu'il lui montrait ce soir.

Le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en constatant qu'il l'avait suivi du regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce alors qu'il se déplaçait plus silencieusement même que dans ses habitudes.

- Essayez ceci, dit-il en lui tendant la potion et en ne s'approchant pas de lui davantage qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Son cadet pencha doucement la tête sur le côté comme-ci une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

Il se tendit davantage.

Des gestes d'une lenteur extrême pour surprendre leur proie par une vitesse tout aussi extrême. C'était le genre d'information qui était trop bien ancré dans son esprit à l'heure actuelle.

Potter tendit le bras et lui prit la fiole des mains. Ses doigts étaient froids. Entre cinq et huit degrés de moins que sa propre peau.

Il recula de deux pas ; son élève le fixa durant quelques instants puis un très fin sourire flotta sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Il resserra sa prise sur la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main.

- Est-ce… une potion de régénération sanguine ?

Rogue acquiesça.

- En effet.

Harry l'examina avec un peu plus d'attention, oui, elle était bien similaire à celle qu'il avait vue pour la première fois à Ste Mangouste. Il était un peu sceptique quant à son utilité dans sa situation.

- Vous avez… faim, n'est-ce pas ? dit prudemment, du moins lui semblait-il, son professeur.

- Oui.

Pas la peine de le nier, surtout à un moment où plus rien ne semblait avoir beaucoup d'importance à part cette faim.

- Et vous pensez que cela peut m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'un air distrait.

Il entendait clairement le cœur battre, permettant au sang d'être pulsé dans les veines de l'homme. C'était hypnotique. Tellement distrayant qu'il remarqua à peine, qu'il se lécha un instant les lèvres et que cela fit tressaillir Rogue.

-… potion, ou l'un de ses dérivés, pourrait servir d'alternative.

Le jeune sorcier croisa les yeux noirs qui l'étudiaient avec attention et se demanda quel aspect il avait pour lui. Ressemblait-il déjà à cette femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plutôt ?

L'idée le mit mal à l'aise et il retrouva une partie de ses esprits. Cette faim, ou cette soif, ou peu importe comment on pouvait la nommer, se faisait dévorante et douloureuse.

Il déboucha la fiole d'un geste vif et en avala le contenu.

Ils attendirent tous deux quelques minutes qu'Harry puisse dire si oui ou non la décoction avait eu le moindre effet. Rogue fut le premier à perdre patience.

- Alors ? Ressentez-vous un… une quelconque amélioration ?

Le gryffondor lui renvoya son regard en lâchant un soupir de frustration.

- Non. Ca ne fait absolument aucune différence.

- Aucun changement ? Vous en êtes sûr, Potter ? Cela est trop important pour que vous ayez le moindre doute, ajouta-t-il pourtant d'un ton dur qui l'irrita.

- Non, Rogue, je n'ai pas le moindre doute. _Cela_ n'est pas une solution !

La fiole qu'il indiquait clairement se brisa dans sa main et il jura. Il laissa le verre tomber au sol avec agacement tandis que les petites plaies se refermaient déjà.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il frotta les traces de sang sur sa robe, son propre sang n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Rogue fit disparaître le verre brisé d'un coup de baguette et dit avec raideur :

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir patienter ici un peu plus longtemps. Je vais me rendre dans un hôpital moldu et me procurer quelques-unes de ses poches de sang qu'ils stockent pour-

- Plus tard.

Harry s'était déplacé sans même réellement en prendre conscience. Toujours était-il qu'il tenait fermement serrés les deux bras du plus âgé, si fermement que l'homme avait lâché sa baguette.

Sa proie allait chercher à s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Une autre partie de son esprit l'assurait en même temps lui-même en murmurant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal, il lui en fallait un peu, oui, juste un peu.

- Lâchez-moi, Potter. Potter !

Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, penché au-dessus de la carotide tentante. Il avait arraché une partie du haut de la robe dans sa hâte mais ce n'était pas important. Le sang se trouvait juste-là, à sa portée.

- Potter, reprenez vos esprits, vous pouvez y résister, je vais trouver une solution à ce problème alors libérez-moi avant de faire quelque chose que…

Et l'homme continua à parler mais Harry n'entendait plus les mots. Il regarda le propre sang de sa lèvre tomber sur la peau pâle. Le flot incessant de paroles s'interrompit. Le battement du cœur se suspendit un instant puis repartit de plus belle, à un rythme effréné et mille fois plus tentant. Il sentit sa proie se débattre, reçut un coup de tête et plusieurs coups de genoux et de pieds mais rien de tout cela ne l'affecta, en fait, il ne ressentait aucune douleur et savait que s'il resserrait un peu plus sa prise il serait capable de lui briser les os.

Le vampire l'entendit une dernière fois hurler « _POTTER !_ » puis ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa veine palpitante.

La première gorgée lui procura une satisfaction indescriptible, d'une telle nature qu'il se dit une fraction de seconde qu'il ne voudrait jamais plus s'arrêter. Cependant, il continuait à se répéter dans son esprit : juste un peu de sang, juste de quoi apaiser ma soif, je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Il ne sentit pas longtemps les mains de Rogue s'agiter à ses côtés ; il finit par glisser une main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour s'offrir un accès plus facile et approfondir la morsure. Mais, là encore, bien qu'il profitait au maximum de chaque dose de sang qu'il lui tirait, son esprit se focalisait sur sa volonté de ne pas le blesser. Peu importait que ce liquide chaud avait une saveur unique et infiniment satisfaisante, il fallait qu'il s'arrête.

Il extrait à regret ses canines de la chair fragile et desserra son étreinte.

Harry attendit quelques instants de plus avant d'inspirer profondément et de faire un pas en arrière, soutenant toujours l'homme qu'il sentait prêt à vaciller. En se tenant aussi près de lui, remarqua-t-il distraitement, il se rendait compte qu'il était aujourd'hui presque aussi grand que Rogue.

Comme il s'y attendait le professeur était à présent trop faible pour rester debout par lui-même et son front retomba sur son épaule. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son fauteuil tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez.

Il sentit un léger tressaillement dans les membres de son aîné et grimaça. Il aurait été difficile pour n'importe qui de le croire dans de telles circonstances. Et Rogue n'était définitivement pas le plus confiant des hommes.

Le gryffondor l'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le put, un peu surpris par sa propre force, et empêchant en même temps à de léger tremblement de parcourir son corps. Si deux minutes plus tôt, son acte lui avait paru étonnement naturel, il commençait à être traversé par un certain sentiment d'horreur.

Il était un vampire. Il avait mordu Rogue. Il aurait pu le tuer. Il devait… Il fallait… il fallait qu'il parte, commença-t-il à réaliser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire un jour. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir à se nourrir à nouveau d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait la preuve qu'avec de la volonté la proie pouvait survivre. A quoi correspondait une gorgée ? Cinquante millilitres peut-être ? Même cela lui semblait beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, il doutait de l'avoir privé de plus d'un demi-litre de son sang. Il pouvait survivre de cette façon, d'ailleurs sa faim n'était plus qu'à peine perceptible, un peu comme lorsqu'on – un humain – sentait la douce odeur des confiseries mais n'en voulait que par gourmandise.

Il observa Rogue qui semblait essayer de garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une seconde pour les garder focaliser sur lui.

Non, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il pouvait l'entendre au battement régulier de son cœur et sa respiration un peu rapide mais non erratique. Donc, il pourrait tout aussi bien prendre du polynectar, choisir un inconnu et lui voler un peu de sang lorsque la faim se ferait ressentir.

Se serait une solution… viable.

Il allait perdre tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu – mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà perdu à l'instant où il était devenu un vampire ? – mais au moins il préserverait une petite part de cette vie pour laquelle ses parents et Sirius s'étaient sacrifiés. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment qu'il sentait un vide immense s'ouvrir sous ses pieds en songeant qu'il abandonnait tout derrière lui.

Harry observa à nouveau celui qui avait été sa première proie et dont les yeux étaient clos – endormi sans doute.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

La main fine de Rogue se souleva jusqu'à s'accrocher assez fermement à son poignet. Il leva le regard vers les yeux noirs.

- N'osez même pas… songer… à quitter cette pièce… avant mon réveil…, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant en partie gâché par sa fatigue.

Ce fût toutefois suffisant pour clouer Harry sur place. Il cligna des yeux bêtement et puis sentit la main chaude glisser hors de son poignet en l'entendant marmonner :

- Je ne… serai donc… jamais débarrassé… de vous…

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui, pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. Non, il ne pleurait pas sur sa situation, aussi triste soit-elle. Et Rogue, de toute façon, ne lui en laisserait sans doute pas le loisir.

Comptez sur Rogue pour ne jamais vous laisser en paix, surtout lorsque vous vous appelez Harry Potter. Enfin, l'homme pensait visiblement un peu la même chose dans son cas.

Le gryffondor observa enfin la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et comprit qu'il devait en fait s'agir des appartements de son professeur, rien de moins. D'abord il choisissait de laisser vivre un vampire qu'il avait découvert au cœur de Poudlard et puis il ordonnait à ce même vampire de rester au sein de ses appartements pendant son sommeil. Sa loyauté envers sa mère était sans limite. Et il était reconnaissant pour cela et n'en estimait que davantage l'homme.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son aîné endormi et choisit, puisqu'ils étaient dans ces quartiers, de trouver la chambre où il pourrait permettre à Rogue de se reposer plus confortablement, c'était vraiment la moindre des choses. Comme il n'avait pas l'intention de fouiller plus que nécessaire dans ses affaires il ouvrit toutes les portes – qui acceptèrent de se déverrouiller – à l'aide de sa baguette. Dès qu'il tomba sur la bonne, il emporta le directeur de serpentard jusqu'à son lit. Bizarrement, le corps chaud dans ses bras ne semblait rien peser. Finalement, il lui ôta simplement ses bottes et le laissa dormir en paix.

De retour dans le salon, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et observa les flammes dans la cheminée.

Il n'avait pas sommeil et se sentait même plus en forme que jamais. Il songea un instant à quelque chose, ôta ses lunettes puis les remit sur son nez. Avec ou sans, il voyait aussi bien. Être un vampire pouvait semblait-il avoir au moins certains avantages.

Rogue ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant de longues heures et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser à tous ce qu'il allait bientôt perdre. Il décida qu'il serait plus productif de tester certaines limites de ses nouveaux pouvoirs : sa vitesse, sa force, son ouïe ou même sa résistance à la douleur.

Harry prit sa baguette et songea à quelques sorts utilisables, non sans penser avec un peu d'ironie que ces nouveaux pouvoirs pourraient lui être bien utiles si, comme il le devinait, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter venaient bien de se lancer dans de longues et périlleuses nouvelles aventures.

**Fin**

_...la suite est laissée à vos imaginations fertiles :p  
><em>

_Ce texte m'est venu presque d'une traite à l'époque, et il aurait pu comporter plusieurs autres chapitres mais, enfin de compte, l'inspiration pour Harry Potter se faisant rare depuis un temps, et ayant déjà d'autres fics en cours dans le fandom, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux en rester là et lui donner une chance d'être publié que d'attendre des années et peut-être le laisser indéfiniment sur le pc... Ai-je bien fait de le publier malgré tout ?_

_En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et, je l'espère, à bientôt sur la suite d'une autre fics ;)  
><em>


End file.
